All because of Chocolate
by Sandgirl555
Summary: Ok, so I read the books and watched the movie. And I realized Bunny is a drastically different character in the books and movies. So I wrote a fanfic about how he came to change into what he is today. One-shot. Contains spoilers for the books. Please rate and comment! :)


The trouble started about 400 years ago. E. Aster Bunnymund had always been obsessed with chocolate. In fact, he had invented it when he was just a little

boy. And he, unfortunately, had been the first to discover what it did to Pookas. He always would remember the first time he ate chocolate. He had been about

4 and a half at the time.

_"Mummy, look! I invented something!" Aster said. _

_"That's nice honey. What is it?" his Mom replied. Inventing something was a regular occurrence in the Pooka race. In fact, it wasn't uncommon to invent _

_something like time travel or airplanes every other week. But for a little Pooka like Aster, inventing something grand was something to be proud of, the same_

_as creating something out of macaroni and glue for their parents would be to humans. _

_"I invented… chow…co… latt! I invented chocolate Mummy!" And without further thought, he stuffed it in his mouth. He felt an immediate obsession with it. It_

_was delicious! "Mmmmmm, Mummy, thish ish-" And that's when he grew a second head. _

5043 years later:

He shook his (one and only for the moment) head. That was a long time ago. Since then, he had invented all sorts of chocolate. The one he ate at 4 years old

was milk chocolate. He soon after invented white, semisweet, and dark chocolate for the Pookas. He even invented Reese's Peanut Butter Cups for them (his

little brothers' name was Reese Retsa Bunnymund). Of course, after the whole 2 headed incident, he was the only Pooka to _ever _eat chocolate. Ever. No matter

how much he told the other Pookas to eat it, to just give it a try, they wouldn't touch the stuff. Of course, Bunny knew that chocolate changed a Pooka to be

more human-like, rushing to save loved ones recklessly from danger, and actually having feelings about anything.

Pookas do not have feelings. They have ingenuity. Intelligence. Wisdom. Philosophy. They do not feel compassion. Love. Anger. Any feeling from the heart that clouds the mind.

Bunny knew the chocolate made him feel different all right. But what he didn't know was that it never really went away. That was the real reason he was the only survivor when

the Pookas went extinct. He already had a seed of compassion inside that none of the other Pookas had. When the Enemy charged, all of the Pookas hid in an ambush to attack.

Bunny charged. Instead of doing the logical, he did what his feelings told him. And it was so unexpected, so new to the enemy; that he got away with his life. The others were

not so lucky.

He remembered the second and third times he had eaten chocolate. It was around that wizard, Ombric, and that reckless young warrior, Nicholas St. North. _Not so _

_young anymore,_ thought Bunny with a smile. The second time he ate chocolate was related to the first. He had felt bad for North. He wanted to help. All because of his feelings.

The feelings he gained at age 4 and a half, when he first tried out his delicious invention. Things just snowballed after that. He ate a third to help tunnel faster. He ate a fourth to

be stronger than Pitch so he could save Katherine from his clutches. He ate a fifth so he would know what to put in his next batch of chocolate for the children. Each time he ate,

his feelings grew and grew. He became more reckless, he picked more fights (especially around that annoying sprite, Jack Frost), he saved more children. He _loved _children. He

felt feelings! Though he tried to hide them out of Pookan pride, everyone could slowly notice a change in their friend. He no longer wore his egg shaped spectacles, or his robes.

His fur turned from honey brown to patterned gray, white, and black. He began carrying around 2 boomerangs instead of his egg relic (which he left in his new home, the

Warren, for safekeeping). Though he would never admit it, he liked the guardians, he liked his job, and he loved children. Yes, Bunny had changed all right.

All because of chocolate.


End file.
